High Hopes
by moonhikar1
Summary: Aizawa already set his hopes high. Is there a possibility that it will turned into disappointment. [Aizawa/Shiraishi]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Headache

Sorry for the summary. I don't know what to write.

* * *

It's been hectic and busy these past few days in Lifesaving. The heli has been flying four times each day. Thankfully everything is in slow pace again. The team's teamwork is getting better and they can now trust the Fellows without worrying so much. Aizawa can now take good care of himself because he has been suffering from a headache since last night. He thinks that maybe he overworked himself. He gets a little better now after he took medicine this morning.

Luck is on his side today, they finished their first emergency case just before lunch and Aizawa can eat his lunch today without interruption. He saw Fujikawa, Saejima and Yokomine in the cafeteria already eating. He walked past their table and takes the empty sit behind Fujikawa. He started eating so that he can finish fast and take a little rest in the staff room before someone request for the Heli again.

"By the way, where's Shiraishi-sensei and Hiyama-sensei?" said the flight nurse. Fujikawa answered while eating. "They're going to meet someone. It seems that Shiraishi wants to introduce this _'Kiyoshi-kun'_ to Hiyama. I saw them talking to him at the lobby."

Aizawa unconsciously stopped chewing his food when he heard their staff leader's name.

Saejima raised her right eyebrow and asked "and why do you know his name?"

"Ah! I slightly heard their conversation this morning."

Fujikawa nervously answered his wife. He knows exactly what is the real meaning of that question - 'being nosy again, huh?'

"Who is this Kiyoshi-kun?" asked the curious Yokomine.

Aizawa too is starting to get curious. 'Kiyoshi' that's a first name. And a guy's name.

Fujikawa put down his chopsticks and answered Yokomine's question, "Maybe Shiraishi's boyfriend. I heard her say 'Kiyoshi-kun is nice and friendly'." He said that while imitating their staff leader. "I even heard her say the word 'handsome'. As far as I know Shiraishi, she never compliment someone before based on their looks. So this Kiyoshi must be really special to her. Why don't we ask her together later, Haruka?"

Saejima doesn't know why her husband is so nosy. She glared at him and said "I don't want to!"

 _'Handsome' is that Shiraishi's type of guy? How long did they know each other? Maybe a long time because she called him in his first name and it seems that they're close.'_

Questions are piling up, its making his head hurt again. He wants to know the answers but it will be really awkward if he asked Shiraishi about this because they never talk about each other's love-life before. His train of thoughts interrupted when Yokomine said something.

"Now that you mention it, last week I saw Shiraishi-sensei in the grocery. I wanted to say hi to her but I stopped myself because she's with a guy! He looks young, cool and handsome! He is like the main protagonist in a manga-based drama. And he's taller than Shiraishi-sensei. I really like their height differences. Shiraishi-sensei looks really comfortable around him too. Maybe that guy is Kiyoshi-kun! They really look good toge-"

Saejima cut Yokomine's babbling and said "If that guy is really Shiraishi-sensei's boyfriend, then we should be happy for her. No need to be nosy, Fujikawa-sensei" earning a nod from her husband.

"And besides, it's already time for her too." Saejima added.

This topic took away his appetite and his head hurts again. Maybe for thinking too much. He doesn't want to hear anything about that possible Shiraishi's boyfriend so he grab his tray and leave.

* * *

Aizawa performed very well even with that headache. He's glad that he is in flight duty today because he can temporarily forgot about the topic his colleagues were having a while ago. After he checks some patients in the ICU, he went to the staff room to type some details and information of patients into his laptop. He needs to focus and this headache is not helping. Too bad because his mind started wandering again.

 _'Does Shiraishi already have a boyfriend? Is this Kiyoshi-guy really her boyfriend? IF this guy is her boyfriend, then what is the point of telling her. I plan on confessing to her a week before my flight to Toronto. I still have a lot of time to prepare myself. I wanted her to know that I love her, that she's very important to me. I thought that maybe she feels the same way. I really have high hopes. She's always there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to and I know she'll be always there to support me wherever I am. I already planned to confess to her. But now, I can't say it...I'm too late. Saejima's right, it's time for her too and we should just be happy for her... and move on. Saejima has Fujikawa now, I don't know much about Hiyama but it looks like she's seeing someone. They're happy and they also want Shiraishi to be happy too. I want her to be happy like them but maybe I'm not the right person to do that.'_

Aizawa snapped back to reality when someone entered the room. It's Shiraishi Megumi. She smiled at him and noticed that he looks tired and exhausted. She became worried and immediately asked him, "Aizawa-sensei, are you okay?" Aizawa just nod and resume whatever he's typing on his laptop. Shiraishi thinks that maybe he feel like not talking so she just take some patients file in her desk. Before she leaves the room, Aizawa heard her say, "Please take a rest for a while."

When he heard that, he stopped typing and let out a sigh.

 _'I should stop thinking about it.'_

* * *

It's evening, Aizawa just finished checking his patients and now he really wants to change into his street clothes and go home because this headache is killing him. He really needs to sleep and rest.

He entered the elevator, pushed the button and closed his eyes. He's the only one inside, it's quiet and relaxing. Aizawa opened his eyes when the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Shiraishi entered.

"Good job today", Shiraishi said to him with a smile on her face. He just gave her his usual short answer 'Aa' then he started rubbing his forefinger with his thumb. They stand opposite to each other and Shiraishi is the one who breaks the silence.

"Hiyama-sensei is leaving next week and Fujikawa-sensei wants to give her a farewell party this coming Saturday night, do you think you can come?" Shiraishi asked him. Aizawa thinks he can because he's not the one in night duty every Saturday, but it depends.

"I'm not sure." He answered and when he looked at her, there's a little bit of sadness on her face. He didn't know why.

 _'Is she sad because I might not be able to attend that farewell party? Is my presence really important to her? No! Kosaku, stop thinking too much. You're just giving yourself a hard time. Damn this headache.'_

 _'Don't give me high hopes, Shiraishi.'_

"I see" Shiraishi said and she gave him a little smile.

Shiraishi feel like talking so she doesn't care if Aizawa's listening or not. "I'm really happy for Hiyama-sensei. She really deserves it being the department head and I'm glad that she got along well with Kiyoshi-kun."

That name again.

"Kiyoshi-kun?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

What he really meant by that is "Who is he? And what is he to you?" He's really eager to know the answer that he unconsciously takes a step forward towards her.

"Maeda Kiyoshi is my youngest cousin, on my mother's side. He's a nurse at Pediatrics department and Kiyoshi-kun and Hiyama-sensei will be working at the same hospital"

Shiraishi is happy that Aizawa was listening to her after all. She's really excited to mention this cousin of her. They're really close and he was like her own little brother. She also added that she's proud of Kiyoshi because he just passed his nursing licensure exam. Kiyoshi told her the good news when they met in the grocery last week.

Aizawa just stared at her. Shiraishi looks like a proud sister. _So beautiful._

Why does he easily believe what Fujikawa and Yokomine said earlier? He felt like an idiot.

Once he heard that this Kiyoshi is just a cousin, he feels unsteady and strange. Maybe it's because of the headache. He feels really dizzy and didn't know that he's already in front of her, his left hand holds her arm and his forehead resting on her shoulder.

Shiraishi just stand there and she feels her face flushed by their sudden closeness. His whole body and head feels really warm. She heard him whisper something "Just a cousin" His voice rasps in his throat, just loud enough for her to hear and the heat of his breath warming her collarbones.

"Aizawa-sensei! Are you okay?" He's not answering. She doesn't know what to do, she's blushing, her heart is beating faster and she's now panicking. It seems that Aizawa fainted because she can now feel his body weight and he's burning.

'A fever?' she thought.

The sound of elevator startled her and it revealed Yokomine, dressed in her street clothes ready to go home.

Yokomine stared at them. IN HER eyes, the blushing Aizawa is hugging their staff leader. She saw this scene before in a drama. But now she felt that she'll be killed if Aizawa saw her. She thinks that it is best for her to take the stairs today.

Shiraishi was about to asked Yokomine for help but Yokomine just bowed at her, ninety degrees.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm really sorry." She whispers those words and run, blushing.

Shiraishi doesn't have any idea what's wrong with Yokomine, but now she need to take care of Aizawa first. Luckily, Haitani saw her and helped her bring Aizawa to one of the hospital's room.

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sorry for the grammar and tenses mistakes but I hope you still like the story. If there's ooc, I apologize too.

Please do leave any kind of review.

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's eight o'clock in the evening. Some of the patients are already sleeping, some doctors and nurses had gone home and others are in night shift. Aizawa is not scheduled for night shift today yet he is still in the hospital.

Shiraishi doesn't know what she will do if Haitani didn't see them or helped her.

"Aizawa-sensei has a fever." Haitani said while taking Aizawa's temperature and placing a wet cloth on his forehead. "Maybe Aizawa-sensei caught a fever because of the weather; it rained yesterday and today was sunny. I also noticed that he looks exhausted since morning. Uhm, Shiraishi-sensei... are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for helping me Haitani-sensei. You can finish your rounds now. Sorry for halting you." Shiraishi smiled to assure him.

Haitani smiled and bowed his head before leaving the room.

Thankfully, Shiraishi finished her rounds ealier and decided that she will finish the intern's perfomance report later so that she can look after him for a while. She remained by his side and didn't realize that she fell asleep.

* * *

Aizawa's awaken and his head still hurts. He really caught a fever this time. It's his fault for being careless. Now that he's awake, he feels really cold and realizes that he's not in his own room. And there's someone with him, a woman sleeping on the bedside. It's Shiraishi.

'She's still pretty when she's sleeping', Aizawa thought to himself. He knows she's tired too because she's sleeping peacefully.

'Good job today Shiraishi'

He let his hand touch her hair and appreciate the quiet time with her.

* * *

Shiraishi woke up by someone's hand on her head. She immediately sits up straight when she realized that she fell asleep and it was Aizawa's hand.

"A-Aizawa-sensei, how are you feeling? You fainted a while ago." Shiraishi said to Aizawa. "You should rest and take tomorrow off." Shiraishi added while she prepares his medicine.

"Shiraishi, I feel a little better now. I just need to rest overnight, take some medicine then I will be okay for tomorrow."

"Rest overnight? No, you will take tomorrow off and rest for the whole day" She looks at him and let out a sigh, "I'm glad that you're working hard for Lifesaving but please put your health first."

Aizawa wants to tell Shiraishi to say that to herself too but he just keeps it.

Silence envelope the room. Aizawa still feels light-headed and cold. Shiraishi helped him as he was trying to sit, then he suddenly remembered what happened in the elevator. _'Why did I do that?'_

"It's okay if you will not come to Hiyama-sensei's farewell party. They will understand that you need to rest. You've been working hard these past days so you deserve to take a break." Shiraishi said breaking the silence.

"No, I will come. There's three more days before Saturday. I'll take tomorrow off just like you said and by that I can get plenty of rest."

"And... After that... I have something to te-"

"Yo! Aizawa. Are you okay?" Fujikawa enthusiastically entered the room.

"I heard what happened and I brought you some food. I'm sure you still not have your dinner yet." Fujikawa placed the tray on the table. When he looks at them, he felt that he interrupted something because Aizawa is giving him a death stare. If looks can kill, Fujikawa is dead by now.

Shiraishi stand and smiled at the two male doctors.

"I still have a report to finish so I will leave the two of here. Aizawa-sensei, eat first then take the medicine, okay?"

"Don't worry Shiraishi, I'll make sure that he will eat and take his medicine. I'll also bring him home." Fujikawa gave Shiraishi two thumbs up, assuring her. Shiraishi bowed her head and leave the room. After she closed the door she started thinking of what Aizawa said.

 _'He has something to tell? To me? He can talk to me anytime he wants though.'_

When their staff leader leaves the room Fujikawa urges Aizawa to eat.

"I can't believe you have a fever. I thought a perfect man as yo-"

"Shut up. I'm not perfect." Aizawa cut him off. He started eating so that he can go home now. He prefers sleeping on his own bed.

"Aizawa... do you have a girlfriend?"

Aizawa nearly choke his food by Fujikawa's unexpected question. Fujikawa offer him some water.

"Why are you asking that suddenly?" Aizawa can't believe that their having this conversation now.

"Well, I know very well that you can take care of yourself but it's also nice if there's someone who will do that for you when you're sick. You should get yourself a girlfriend. It will be easy for you to find one because you're cool and handsome like me." Fujikawa said with a grin on his face. "Are you planning on staying single forever? I'm sure your grandmother wants you to have your own family too." Fujikawa added.

Aizawa just stared at his food. Does he want to have a family? Until now he still can't believe himself for liking someone romantically. Maybe he wants to have a family of his own. But before that he needs to confess to her first. It depends on Shiraishi if she feels the same way.

"Don't be like Shiraishi."

Aizawa turned to Fujikawa and asked "What about Shiraishi?"

"I know she's pretty, but she's too dense. She really ignored other doctors or male nurses' advances on her. I don't even know if she realizes that." Fujikawa let out a sigh.

"M-maybe there's someone else she liked." Aizawa awkwardly continued their conversation.

"You think so? I thought she already has a boyfriend but it turns out that he's just her cousin."

Aizawa feel like smiling by hearing that again but he didn't show it obviously.

"Anyway, just don't be like her. I'm sure you can notice if a girl likes you."

Yes, he can noticed things like that, from female nurses, patients or even doctors from different departments but he had no time for them. And when it comes to Shiraishi, he's not so sure. Sometimes he's positive that Shiraishi likes him too and sometimes he can also feel that Shiraishi just see him as a friend or a colleague. He really can't read her.

* * *

Aizawa's really bored the whole day. One day off feels like three days off to him. He promised himself that he will not ignore the symptoms again. He's a doctor so he should know that and being careless is not like him.

His fever has gone down and he thinks that maybe he can go to hospital later. But Shiraishi's call stopped him.

"What is it, Shiraishi?"

"Uhm, Aizawa-sensei. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better. My fever has gone down now."

"I see but don't do anything work-related okay? Stay away from your laptop and don't even think about coming here."

Why does she know what he's thinking? "Fine" the only word he said.

"Good. Eat and sleep early, I just called to remind you that. Bye now." Shiraishi ended the call.

Since he can't do anything he just decided to go tomorrow early.

He's in a good mood today because of good long sleep and rest yesterday. And there's another reason too. He found out to Fujikawa that Shiraishi was really worried about him. That explains the call he received yesterday. Fujikawa said that she's debating whether to call him or not. He knows she's a worrier but still it makes him feel happy that she's concerned. Her kindness makes him fall deeper in love with her.

He still has time before his shift starts but he can't stay still so he decided to check his patients. He patiently waits for the elevator with a little smile on his face, but it quickly disappears when he saw Shinkai at the elevator with Shiraishi. Shiraishi was wearing a white blouse and gray slacks. Her outfit was always simple but it looks really good on her. Her simplicity is one of the things Aizawa likes about her.

Thankfully, Shinkai is getting off. Shinkai say goodbye to Shiraishi and gave Aizawa his smile which really annoyed him.

Aizawa entered the elevator and Shiraishi smiled at him and said "Good morning. Don't push yourself too hard today, okay? You just had a fever."

"I know." Aizawa gave her a short answer. He wants to talk to her more while can because later they'll become busy again.

"By the way, thanks again for taking care of me when I fainted and for your call last night."

"It's okay, Haitani-sensei helped me and of course, I'm the staff leader so it's my job to check your condition." Aizawa noticed that Shiraishi is avoiding his gaze. Maybe because of their closeness at that time. Of course, she'll feel awkaward, maybe she didn't like it.

"Were you worried?" Aizawa just realize that he said that out loud but he also didn't regret saying that, now that he saw Shiraishi's reaction. With a visible blush on her face, a flustered Shiraishi answered him.

"I-I'm not. I just called you to make sure that you're taking good care of yourself." Shiraishi said that while nodding awkwardly, still avoiding his gaze. "Yes, that's right. Because I thought that you'll just sleep the whole day not eating. I just wanted to make sure." She talked fast and a little loudly. Aizawa stayed silent, amazed by Shiraishi's reaction. But the next sentences she said caught him off guard.

"I'm worried... a little. I just- I don't want you fainting on me again. So please take care and don't push yourself too hard." Her voice became softer. When the elevator door opened, Shiraishi quickly get off and walked faster. Aizawa is the only one left at the elevator. His heart is beating faster, he knows she's obviously worried but he didn't expect her to admit that to him. Shiraishi Megumi is really unpredictable and that's what makes her more "interesting"

* * *

I actually wrote the first chapter last month. I edited it multiple times and debating whether to post it or not because I'm too shy and embarrassed. But I still manage to publish my very first fanfic. Yay! I hope you will like this chapter too. Sorry if it's boring. The next chapter will be Hiyama's farewell party, Aizawa's confession? And also the last chapter.

Please do leave any kind of review.

Reading all your comments makes me really happy. Thank you so much.


End file.
